Como te conocí
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Oneshot KotoUmi con crossover de The Legend of Zelda en el que Umi es Link y Kotori es Zelda, este fic partcipa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela" del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Bueno ya tengo tiempo desde que subí algo, así que solo diré que esto lo subo para no dejar morir la costumbre, espero en unos días subir las partes de las demás historias, bueno antes que nada tengo que decir que entre en un concurso de Fic´s. Este fic participa en el Reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela"**_ _ **#RetodefanficsLL**_ _ **. Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino, sin más espero que disfruten mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Umi Pov.**_

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, tanto así que apenas podía distinguir mis manos ¿Cómo había terminado así? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, solo fui encerrada aquí, sin ningún derecho a quejarme.

-Estoy demasiado exhausta- dije en un leve quejido, al parecer ni una cama tenían aquí, solo rocas y más rocas.

¿De verdad había hecho algo malo? Solo vine a este pueblo en busca de algo de comer y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba de camino aquí.

Mientras seguía quejándome pude escuchar la conversación entre dos guardias, que al parecer estaban aterrados.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?- pregunto uno de los guardias al otro que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, al parecer esas bestias se dirigen hacia aquí y no planean hablar- dijo el otro guardia con algo de miedo en su voz.

-¿Venir qué?- me anime a preguntar a los guardias, quienes me vieron y de inmediato se acercaron.

-Un ejército de criaturas se acerca hacia estos reinos, se dice que los mejores soldados ya cayeron, en conclusión estamos perdidos- dijo el guardia.

-No tan perdidos- dije yo.

-¿De qué hablas niña? Es obvio que seremos asesinados- dijo el otro guardia.

-¡No! No será así, ya que los protegeré- dije.

Ambos guardias se comenzaron a burlar de mí, me molestaba el hecho de no ser tomada en serio, incluso en una situación de vida o muerte como esta.

-No pierdas tu tiempo niña, es obvio que en cuanto salgas al campo de batalla serás asesinada por una flecha perdida- dijo el guardia mientras se alejaba de mi celda.

Ambos guardias salieron y tomaron sus armas, dejándome sola y sin ninguna protección. Todo el mundo es igual, solo se preocupan por si mismos sin mirar atrás ni pensar en los demás, eso me molesta.

Sin nada que decir, solo me resigne a morir, al fin y al cabo mi familia fue asesinada y no tenía a nadie más, eso pensaba hasta que una luz ilumino la oscura celda en la que estaba y ahí estaba ella, una linda chica que radiaba por su belleza y gentileza…

-Tú no mereces estar aquí- dijo la chica con unas palabras maternales y dulces.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar en mi celda?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Yo soy Minami Kotori, pero todos me conocen más como Hylia- al decir esto me quede sin palabras.

-Entonces tu…- no pude continuar de hablar porque los guardias regresaron con un hombre de avanzada edad, al que suponía yo era el alcalde o el encargado de la aldea.

-Lamento ser egoísta niña, pero necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo sin más.

Por lo visto solo yo podía ver a la diosa Hylia, ya que el encargado de la aldea no se sorprendió ni nada.

Me iba a negar pero entonces recordé las palabras de mi madre y de mi padre…

 _ **-Hija recuerda una cosa, no importa lo malo que sea el ser humano, siempre existe el perdón nunca lo olvides-**_ mientras recordaba esas palabras una lagrima se escapó de mí.

Sin dudar ni un poco, acepte ayudar a la gente pero antes de irme, ella me detuvo…

-Umi, no podrás derrotar a ninguna de esas criaturas con solo flechas- al decir esto me frene en seco y me acerque a ella.

-¿Entonces como…?- pregunte.

-Tienes que buscar la espada maestra y romperla, para luego imbuirla en metal humano, eso te hará la portadora de la espada maestra- mientras decía eso ella se acercó y toco mi mano izquierda de la cual apareció un signo.

-¿Y esto?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Esta es una parte de la trifuerza, un símbolo que te ayudara a buscar la espada maestra para derrotar al ejército- sin nada más que decir ella desapareció.

En base a lo que esa diosa me dijo comencé mi búsqueda por la espada maestra, que encontré en una construcción cercana, luego pare a romperla e imbuirla en metal. Prácticamente ya había hecho todo…

Así que regrese a la aldea a combatir al ejército, pero no estaba sola, varios soldados incluso los que se burlaron de mi estaban ahí para apoyarme.

-Esperamos lo mejor de ti niña- dijo uno de los guardias.

Solo pude asentir con una sonrisa y un signo de paz, después de esto, comenzó…

Varios duendes, y demás criaturas repugnantes comenzaron a atacar, no éramos muchos pero estábamos dando batalla, no queríamos perder ni dejar que un inocente muriera. Desafortunadamente poco a poco los hombres y guardias que me apoyaban iban cayendo.

Al final de todo solo quede yo y el guardia que se burló de mí, ambos estábamos codo a codo cuidándonos las espaldas.

-No lo haces nada mal niña- dijo el guardia.

-Tu tampoco… emmm- dije con duda ya que no sabía su nombre.

-Me llamo Axel- dijo el con una sonrisa, durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, un duende alcanzo a darle con una espada por la espalda.

-¡Axel!- grite al ver esto.

El solo se alejó de mí, y comenzó a pelear con cualquier duende cercano, al visualizar mejor observe como una horda enorme de ellos se acercó a Axel. El sin embargo solo sonrió una vez más y me dijo desde lejos…

-Lamento no haber confiado en ti- después de esto vi como voló en miles de pedazos, Axel tenía un chaleco de dinamita adherido a él.

No podía llorar en momentos como estos, pero por dentro me dolía, esa fue una de las pocas personas honestas que llegue a conocer y murió frente a mis ojos. De verdad que el mundo es injusto…

-¡AHHHHHHH!- exclamaba mientras le disparaba a todo aquel que estaba en ese ejército maligno.

Alcance a deshacerme de la mayoría, al final solo quedaban los arqueros, que estaban a una distancia nada positiva. No tenía tiempo de pensar y me lancé hacia ellos, ya que mis flechas se habían acabado.

En el transcurso varias flechas se clavaron en mi espalda y una me alcanzo a dar en el ojo, pero aun con todo ese dolor me acerque a atacar, al final acabe con ellos, pero a un costo alto, la vida de esa gente que no merecía esto.

Estaba cansada y sabía que pronto moriría por lo que solo me acosté en una roca cercana y espere tranquila mi final… fue ahí cuando sentí que alguien me había colocado en su regazo.

-Lamento que hayas pasado por esto- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, al final de cuentas, era mi destino ¿no?- dicho esto acerque mi mano a su rostro y limpie una de sus lágrimas. –Nunca pude decírtelo pero eres muy linda, quisiera haberte conocido mejor, diosa Hylia- estaba por cerrar mis ojos y dormir pero ella dijo algo.

-Puedes decirme Kotori, ese es mi verdadero nombre- dijo ella mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

-¿Kotori? Es un lindo nombre…- no pude decir más y solo morí, sin ningún arrepentimiento de lo que hice, sin ninguna duda de mi ser.

 _ **Kotori Pov.**_

Al igual que esta chica, yo siempre creí que los humanos eran egoístas y crueles, pero mi percepción por ellos cambio en cuanto conocí a esta chica. Una chica con un corazón puro y con valores que creía yo, ya no tenía ningún humano.

-Murió sin ninguna duda, ni arrepentimiento- dije mientras dejaba su cadáver en la piedra, para posteriormente juntar mis manos y comenzar a recitar un hechizo. – _Oh dios que me escuchas y que tienes piedad por todos estos humanos, te pido por favor que me des la oportunidad y a este humana de poder reencarnar una y otra vez, y que nos crucemos en distintas épocas-_ hecho esto la mujer dejo de ser diosa para aceptar el destino que le deparaba, combatir el mal junto a la heroína.

 _ **Pov Normal.**_

Durante mucho tiempo se habló de "eso", la leyenda de la diosa que acepto perder sus poderes para reencarnar una y otra vez para cruzarse con la heroína. Una historia de amor y valor, en la que el bien peleaba con el mal…

-¡Sonoda!- exclamo el instructor.

-¿Si?- pregunto la chica al ver a su instructor molesto.

-Me puede decir, ¿Qué significa eso?- señalo el instructor afuera, hacia un cartel que decía: "Te amo Umi-chan".

-Y-yo puedo explicarlo- comento la chica apenada.

El instructor suspiro y hablo.

-La clase acabo, pueden retirarse- dicho esto todos los soldados se retiraron.

-Umi, déjame decirte que mi hija es un ángel para mí, si le llega a pasar algo tú la pagaras caro- sin más que decir el instructor se retiró.

Umi salió del salón y fue con su novia.

-Kotori no era necesario que hicieras eso- comento sonrojada Umi.

-Quería dejarles en claro que eres mi linda novia- dijo Kotori con una sonrisa, ambas caminaron hacia la puesta de sol de la playa.

Ambas estaban otra vez juntas, aunque ninguna lo recordara… aun así ambas podían conocerse una y otra vez, comenzar de nuevo por toda la eternidad, juntas.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
